There are publicly known techniques whereby one or fiducials (markers that can be used to reference off of) are tracked by cameras in order to determine the pointing angle (roll, pitch, yaw) of the camera. What is different about this application is that it is done to very high precision, low latency, high speed (60 Hz), in AR (augmented reality), with high quality fiducials, and by using a specific technique that achieves all three. While the capabilities are great, the tradeoff is that the system has special requirements to operate most effectively, including the special fiducials that are pointed at the test platform, cameras, and a platform to be tested whose base is stationary.